New Beginnings
by Star-Cee Purity101
Summary: Me and my brother have struggled for a long time, we've lost everything except each other but one day our life's are turned upside down when sucked into a tornado. Listen to our story of how we lived our lives in Equestria.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my name is Chaun the Cat and I will be writing my first fanfiction story YAY...oh along with my with the help of my cousin Bass the Echidna.**

**Bass: Why do I have to help again?**

**Chaun: Because you promised me you WOULD help me!**

**Bass: Does it really have to be a My Little Pony Story though.**

**Chaun: Yes.**

**Bass: sigh**

**Chaun: Don't worry I'll pair you up with somepony okay.**

**Bass: IT'S NOT THAT! ARGH FORGET IT! Look readers Chaun owns the plot of the story and the OC characters Bass Rush and Star-Cee Purity, everything else is owned by Hasbro okay.**

**Chaun: ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Location: Golden Oak Library**

"Argh bro can you stop pacing back and forth your starting to get in my nerves." Said a mare with a red coat, white and black mane, and a long white tails And brown eyes.

"What am I suppose to do all this is just...CRAZY, INSANE, UNREAL, for some reason I have this idea that I'm dreaming but when I close my eyes and open them I see that it's all real." Said the stallion with a red coat with a brown and black drealocked mane, light brown eyes, and a black slick tail.

**_"Yeah that's me sitting down as calm as ever while my older brother paces around like a child or should I say foal. Anywho the truth is we aren't from this world more like we were once humans instead of what we are now. Personaly I prefer staying this way this is a new start a new life...and for once...be happy. I know my is happy he's just...not open about it but he will come around...I'm sure of it. Anywho I think it's time you heard my story...our story...me and my brother story about how we ended up in Equestria._**


	2. A Whole New World

**Hi me again updating my wonderful story oh and I plan on changing my pen name.**

**Bass: ha wonderful she says.**

**Chaun: Oh SHUT UP! Now tell them what they need to hear.**

**Bass: The characters Bass Rush and Star-Cee Purity belongs to Chaun the Cat(shes changing her pen name later) and Chaun owns the plot of the story. Everything else belongs to Hasbro. **

**OH before I start I would like to answer Devildog452 question...Yes Discord will be in my story cause its not story without Discord. Now on with the show!**

**1 Week Earlier**

_Police sirens...ambulance sirens...the cries of terror as people flee the area, the storm came out of no where and started destroying my hometown. Little did I know that tonight would be my last night in this world._

**Normal POV**

"Bro WAIT UP ARGH...Tre!" Said a short dark skinned girl with long black hair.

"Chauntal come on hurry up well be there soon." Said Trevon who was in a rush to get to his destination.

"Where are you going we need to evacuate the town just like everyone else...the evacuation is in the other direction...HEY are you listening to me!" Said Chaun.

"Yes I'm listening to you AND I'm doing whats best for you...your...your all I have left. Tre replied in a sad tone. Anyway by the time we reach the evacuation point it'll be over run by cars AND people in the streets but I have a plan, now come on were almost home." Said Tre with a smirk on his face.

_"Were doomed!" _Chaun thought.

**Chaun POV**

As me and my brother make it to are home we took notice that are house is still in on piece, nothing broken and nothing damaged. My idiot brother runs off and opens the garage door revealing his 1949 Harley Davidon Panhead.

"So my idiot brother your plan is to ride this hunk of junk out of town to ensure our safety?"

"You got a better plan dingus if so I'd like to hear it." Tre repiled.

"If we had taken the evacuation route we probably be at a shetler by now argh you can so...so...SOOO SLOW."

It was then that I walked out of the garage while my idiot brother got his stupid bike ready. As I looked at the clouds I could see them coming together to form and unfamiliar shape it was then that I notice a tornado was being to form, and to make matters worse it was heading in our direction.

"BRO WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW THE TORNADO HAS TOUCHED GROUND AND IS HEADING IN OUR DIRECTION!"

"Alright get on and were outta here!" Said Tre.

As we pulled out of the garage and sped down the street I could see the tornado coming toward us as it slowly gets bigger and bigger and bigger. We turned down street, cut through alleyways, we even cut across a damp and muggy forest but it seem as if the tornado was...following us. I hadn't taken my eyes off the tornado as we were going down a steep hill i failed to heard my brother say duck as a phone line went over our heads but the worse part of is the somehow the wires got around my waist and pulled me off the bike and into the sky heading toward the torndo.

**Tre POV**

HEEEEEEEELP!

Time seem to slow down as I watched my sister being pulled by a phone line cable flying into the tornado. A lot ran through my mind...I had promised my dead parents that I would protect my sister until she was able to protect herself. I digged into my pocket and pulled out my father trench knife that I always kept with me as a symbol to my promise. In an instant I did a quick U-turn so that I would be facing the tornado, to my suprise the tornado looked like it was heading in a different direction so I charged after it. With my trench knife in my right hand I steadily balanced myself On my chopper as I drove like a manic up the hill. When I reah the top I jump of flying high into the air and in the tornado.

I began to see a mixture of colors from red to blue, and yellow to green, and orange to purple it was then I saw her my sister floating there as she held on to the phone pole for dear life. I scream but a sound would not emit. I reached out to grab her to touch her letting her know that I'm here and I'm going to protect her, the closer I got to her the weirdier I would feel it was then I noticed that my vision was getting blurry until it went into total darkness.

I Fainted.

**Well til next time Chaun the Cat signing off!**


End file.
